FriendZone-Could This Be Love?
by VampKnightLover
Summary: IchiruXOC In this story, Ichiru Kiryu falls in love with the new girl, but does she return his feelings? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! VampKnightLover here! So, my cousin wanted me to write a fanfiction with my OC with Ichiru, so I thought I'd take a shot! Here is my story! Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but Yumi's my cousin's, and Yuri and Chiko are mine. **

"Hey new girl." Chiko Kawashima says to Yuri Cross, a new girl at Cross Academy. She had recently found her siblings, Yumi, Yuki, and Kaname, who all go to this school.

"Yes?" she asks, turning her head to look at Chiko. She had grown accustomed to people in the day class calling her new girl.

"Why are you even here? No one likes you. You're just an ugly, annoying whore." Chiko says, punching Yuri in the stomach. Yuri takes a step back, and regains her composure.

"If that's all you had to say, I'll be leaving now." Yuri says, turning around.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chiko yells, grabbing Yuri's arm, throwing her to the ground. She resorts in kicking her sides, causing Yuri to curl up from the pain. The cause of Chiko's anger towards Yuri is unknown to her, but she just takes the abuse, not wanting to hurt Chiko.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Ichiru Kiryu yells at Chiko, running over to Yuri's side. Chiko responds with a hairflip, before she turns and saunters off. "Are you okay?" Ichiru asks Yuri as he helps her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she says. She tries to walk, but stumbles a bit.

"Here, let me take you to the Headmaster's office." Ichiru says, picking Yuri up bridal style.

"Oh...Uh, okay." she says, feeling embarrassed. He smiles at her and walks to the Headmaster's office.

"I don't believe I know your name." Ichiru says, smiling at her.

"It's Cross. Yuri Cross." Yuri responds, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yuri... That's a pretty name." he says, making Yuri blush slightly. "You must be the Headmaster's new adopted daughter everyone's been talking about."

"Yeah... Um, what's your name?" she asks, fiddling with her thumbs.

"My name's Ichiru Kiryu." he says.

"Nice to meet you, Ichiru." Yuri says, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, too, Yuri." Ichiru says, walking into the Headmaster's office.

"Oh, dear ~ What happened to Yuri?" the Headmaster asks, noticing the bruise on Yuri's cheek from when Chiko threw her against the ground. Yuri hops out of Ichiru's arms and goes to get something to wrap her sides.

"I'm fine, father. I fell." Yuri lies. Ichiru gives her a confused look and follows her.

"Hey, why'd you lie to him?" he asks, sitting in front of her.

"I don't want Chiko to get in trouble." she says, lifting up her shirt slightly to put the bandage on.

"Here, let me help." Ichiru says, grabbing the bandage, wrapping it around her, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. A tear falls on his hand, and he looks up to see Yuri trying to stifle her tears.

"I'm sorry," she starts, wiping her eyes quickly, "I must look terrible right now, and now I'm crying, and we just met, and you probably got a terrible first impression of me-" she would've kept going on her rant, but was cut off when Ichiru hugged her.

"Hey, Yuri? Will you be my best friend?" he asks, wiping a few tears away. She looks at him shocked.

"Y-you really want to be best friends?" she asks, surprised.

"Yeah, you seem like a good person, and I really like you. Let's be best friends, okay?" he says, smiling in her face.

"Okay!" she says, patting his head. She pulls down her shirt and looks in a mirror. "Ugh, this is really ugly." she says, poking her bruise.

"Nothing could ruin your pretty face." Ichiru says, walking out of the room. Yuri stares at the door for a moment, and then shrugs, standing up.

Ichiru walks over to a wall and slides down it, sitting on the ground, holding his head in his hands. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he couldn't calm it. _'Why does she make me feel this way? I just met her!' _ he thinks, blushing a little.

"Ichiru?" Zero asks as he walk by.

"Zero, I think I'm in love."

* * *

"Ichiru!" Yuri exclaims, running into class. It's been one week since the incident with Chiko, and Yuri and Ichiru had grown quite close.

"What is it, Yuri?" Ichiru asks, looking at her.

"We're going on a school bonding trip!" she says, sitting down next to him.

"You seem excited." he says, smiling at her.

"This is the first time I've ever been able to do these types of things. And it's going to be great! We'll get to spend a week together at camp!" she says, staring dreamily into space, "No school work~" Ichiru laughs and shakes her shoulder to make her some back to earth.

"You know that we'll be separated for the most part, right? I mean," he starts whispering, "you're a vampire, and the night class usually doesn't go on these things, and plus I'm a boy and you're a girl."

"Oh, I already talked to father. He said that we could sleep in the same tent because you're my only friend, and he doesn't want me to be lonely. Yumi and Takuma will be with us, too." Yuri says, smiling at him.

Ichiru looks away from her. _'I don't know if I can handle this...'_

"Hmm?" Yuri looks at him curiously, and Ichiru smiles at her.

"Class is starting." he says, patting her head. She turns and looks at the teacher and lets out a bored sigh.

"Takuma, Ichiru has a crush on Yuri!" Yumi says. Yumi and Takuma were outside of the class, looking in through the window.

"Shh, don't be too loud." he says, earning a pout from Yumi. He pats her head and says "I don't think he does. They're just friends."

"Oh, he does. You'll see!" Yumi exclaims, running back to her dorm.

"Yumi... Wait up!" Takuma calls, chasing after her.

Yuri turns her head to look out the window her sister and her sister's boyfriend were just at. She shrugs and lays her head down, closing her eyes.

Ichiru looks down at her and sighs. She can be so childish sometimes. He quickly slips out of his coat and lays it on top of her. She smiles in her sleep and cuddles into his coat. He takes a piece of her hair and twirls it around his finger.

"Zero," Yuki says after class ends, "do you think Ichiru likes my sister?"

Zero looks over to his brother, who is desperately trying to wake Yuri up. He remembers what Ichiru said to him a week ago._ 'Zero, I think I'm in love. I just met her, but I... I... I don't know. I want to be with her.' _

"Heh, how should I know? Now hurry up. Classes will be switching soon." Zero replies, walking out the door.

"Oh, Zero." Yuki says, pouting as she runs out the door.

Ichiru sighs. Yuri's not waking up, no matter how hard he tries.

"Hmm... Okay." he says, picking her up. He walks out the door and brings her to the Headmaster's house area.

"Oh, did she fall asleep in class again?" Kaien asks as Ichiru walks in.

"Yeah..." Ichiru says with an apologetic smile. Headmaster Cross sighs.

"Ichiru?" Yuri says in her sleep. She tightens her grip on his coat that is still wrapped around her. Ichiru smiles slightly and carries her over to the couch. His eyelids suddenly feel heavy, and he lays on the couch, holding her close on top of him.

They both sleep together on the couch for a few hours, until they feel eyes staring at them. Slowly they open their eyes, and Yuri sits up. Feeling disoriented, they both look around and see that Yuki, Yumi, Zero, and Takuma were all staring at them.

"Wh-what are you guys doing!?" Yuri yells at them.

"We're just watching the lovebirds sleep together." Yumi says, smirking.

"Lovebirds? What are you talking about? We're just friends, right Ichiru?" Yuri says, smiling, patting Ichiru's head.

"Mm? Yeah.." he says, trying to smile.

_'Friendzoned!'_ Everyone thinks.

"Well, I have to go," Ichiru says, standing up.

"Bye-bye!" Yuri says, smiling brightly at him. He smiles at her and walks out, heading to his dorm.

"Yuri, you're so dumb." Yumi says, sighing. Yuri looks at her sister, hurt.

"What makes you say that?" she pouts.

"It's obvious that you and Ichiru are in love." she says, standing up. She walks out with Takuma. Yuri looks at Yuki and Zero, and Yuki nods. Yuri stands up and runs to Ichiru's dorm. She walks in without knocking, and hears that Ichiru's in the shower.

Yuri lays on his bed, and curls up under the covers.

Ichiru stands under the warm, running water. He lathers the shampoo in his hair, and washes his body.

Yuri stares up at the ceiling, her mind clouded with confusion and thoughts of Ichiru.

Ichiru dries off and wraps the towel around his waist.

Yuri looks over towards the bathroom door as she hears the water turn off.

Ichiru walks out in just his towel, and he almost drops it when he sees Yuri.

"Wh-what are you doing in here!?" he asks, feeling embarrassed. He quickly grabs an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He goes into the bathroom as Yuri answers

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Couldn't you do it at a better time?" he asks her, walking out, now fully dressed.

"Well... Probably. I should go now." she says, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait-" Ichiru says, grabbing her wrist. She looks up at him with her usual look; a mix of amusement, defiance, and amazement. "You can stay now that you're here." he says, letting go of her wrist and sitting on his bed. She walks over to him and sits on his lap.

"Okay... What do you think of me?" Yuri asks, staring into his eyes. He blushes and looks away.

"Well, I think you're a really sweet girl, and the greatest best friend ever." he says, looking back at her. She smiles and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Everyone's been saying you love me, but I knew you didn't." she says, standing up. She kisses his cheek and skips out the door. "See you tomorrow!"

Ichiru flops back and stares at his ceiling. _'I can't tell her how I feel... She doesn't feel the same.'_ He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Yuri jumps into her bed when she gets into her dorm room. _'What's this strange feeling...? Oh well! Tomorrow is the trip!' _She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

**So, chapter 1 is done! I hope it's good! Please review and let me know if you want more! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I got two reviews, and the reviewers liked it! I was afraid you guys wouldn't like it, so I kept chapter 2 to see how you'd respond to 1. I'm thankful that so far you liked it, and I'm working on chapter 3 right now! Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

Yuri slowly opens her eyes as her phone wakes her up. She looks at it and sees the she got a text from Ichiru.

~_Hey pretty face :) Good morning! Where are you, sleepy head? We're all waiting._~

_'Oh shoot! I slept in!'_ Yuri hops out of bed and runs around her room, throwing on random articles of clothing. She quickly brushes her teeth and grabs a granola bar for the ride. She slips into her converse and grabs her suitcase. _'Good thing I already packed...'_ She runs out the door and arrives at the bus. Everyone was already on, and were waiting for her.

"Sorry guys.." she says, laughing nervously. Chiko rolls her eyes as Yuri passes.

"Yuri, I saved you a seat!" Ichiru says, waving at her. She smiles at him and sits down.

"Thanks, buddy. Man, I'm still tired." she says, using her fingers to open her eyes. Ichiru grabs her shoulder and pulls her close. She rests her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing silly?" she asks, closing her eyes.

"You can rest." he says, petting her head. Yuri's breathing steadies and she's asleep once again.

Yumi's head pops up from the seat in front of Yuri and Ichiru's.

"So, you and Yuri are going out now, right?" she asks, squinting at him.

"N-no, what would make you think so?" Ichiru asks, looking away from her.

"Hmm.." Yumi turns around after squinting at him for another minute.

* * *

"Oh~ We're here~" the Headmaster trills, waking up Yuri. Everyone looks out the windows to see the beautiful camp. Crystal clear blue sky, thick green grass, authentic log cabins.

"I thought we were sleeping in tents..." Yuri says, tilting her head slightly.

"We were going to, but this camp had a better deal." Kaien tells her as the bus lurches to a stop. Everyone piles out of the bus and goes off to claim a cabin. Yuri runs over to one and stands in front of it while she waits for Yumi, Takuma, and Ichiru.

"Oh, this is a nice one, Yuri." Ichiru says, patting her head as he walks by.

"They're all the same." Yumi says to him.

"Yumi, be nice." Takuma tells her.

"This'll be fun!" Yuri says, walking in last. They all stop and stare at the room. It was a room for two people, with only two twin sized beds. Ichiru walks out to see if there were any other cabins open, but every other cabin was already full.

"Yuri and I could sleep together. After all, we're sisters." Yumi says, sitting on the bed on the left side of the room. Takuma and Ichiru look at each other.

". . .How about you and Takuma sleep together, and Yuri and I sleep together?" Ichiru suggests.

"Yeah," Takuma agrees, "you and I sleep together all the time anyways."

"Well, I don't want Ichiru to do anything to my little sister." Yumi says, glaring at Ichiru. "They aren't even going out yet." she adds, flopping down on the bed.

"I won't-" Ichiru starts.

"He wouldn't do anything to me!" Yuri interrupts. "And I think that'd be less awkward then making the boys sleep together." Yumi lets out a sigh.

"Okay, but if anything happens to Yuri, you're dead." she threatens Ichiru. His eyes widen slightly, and he looks over at the bed.

"It's kind of tiny for two people.." he mumbles.

"That's okay. I can sleep on top of you." Yuri says, smiling at him. Ichiru looks over at Yumi.

_'Either she hadn't heard, or she's ignoring it...'_ he thinks. He smiles slightly at her and starts unpacking. Yuri pops her head over his shoulder and look in his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" he asks her, turning his head to look at her. His lips brush her cheek, causing him to blush. Yuri didn't react, so she must not have felt it. Or she was too distracted with what was in his suitcase, because she reaches down and pulls out something.

"Oh, Ichiru? You wear tightie whities?" she asks, holding them up.

"Yuri!" he yells, quickly taking them away from her, his face a bright red.

"Oh, I'm just trying to have fun." she says, "Relax." she kisses his ear, and he stands up.

"I'm going to go look around camp for a bit." he says, opening the door.

"Can I-" Yuri starts.

"Alone." he tells her, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"Good going, Yuri." Yumi says. "Now he might not like you anymore." she teases.

"Will you shut up about him liking me? It's annoying." Yuri says, flopping onto her bed.

"I'm only trying to get you to see what you're too stupid to." Yumi counters, crossing her arms. Takuma sits there, awkwardly.

"Whatever. Think what you want." Yuri says, closing her eyes.

"Time for the first activity~!" the Headmaster's voice rings through the cabin as he makes his loud entrance.

After a few minutes everyone was gathered in a cirlce. Everyone except Ichiru, he wasn't there, and it was worrying Yuri.

~_Where are you? We're starting an activity._~ Yuri sends to Ichiru.

"Everyone pair up~" the Headmaster says, and everyone pairs up. "Yuri? Where's your partner?" he asks her.

"I don't know... I think I made Ichiru mad, and he went off on his own." Yuri says, shrugging.

"Instead of participating in this activity, you go find him." he tells her.

"But-"

"No but's. Go."

"Okay." she takes off running. _'Where could he have even gone?'_ As she's running, she doesn't look where she's going and steps in a hole, twisting her ankle. "Ow ow ow..." she whines. Yuri limps over to a log and sits on it.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she looks down to see Ichiru laying on the other side of the log. He sits up and looks at her ankle. "This looks pretty bad...Yuri?" he looks up as he feels her tears landing on his hand. "Does it hurt that bad?"

"N-no... It's just.. I thought you hated me!" she cries, covering her face with her hands. He pulls her hands away from her face.

"I could never hate you, Yuri." he wipes her tears and smiles at her. Yuri inches her face close to his. He stares at her confused.

"I... I love you..." she says, pressing her lips against his. For a moment, Ichiru's in total shock, but then he melts into the kiss, and starts kissing her back. She smiles and starts laughing, breaking up the kiss.

"What's so funny?" Ichiru asks, feeling self conscious about his kissing.

"So, you really do like me? Do I have to admit that Yumi's right?" Yuri asks, giggling. Ichiru smiles, and laughs a little.

"Yeah, I like you. And yes, you do." he says, smirking at her. She lightly pushes his shoulder and tries to stand up. "Ow, it still hurts." she curses under her breath and rubs her ankle.

"What happened?" he asks, holding his arms out to her.

"I was trying to find you, and I twisted my ankle in a hole." she explains. "Did you get my text?" he takes out his phone.

"It's dead." he says, tossing it in the air, catching it in his hand.

"Oh..." she says, looking at the ground. He stuffs his phone in his poket and stands up, picking Yuri up, like a baby. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asks, blushing.

"I'm just carrying you." Ichiru says.

"Why?"

"Because you can't walk."

"Fine." she rests her head on his shoulder.

Ichiru smiles and walks back to the campsite. _'I have escaped the friendzone!'_

**There you have it, chapter 2! Hopefully you enjoyed this one too... He escaped the friend-zone! Yay, Ichiru! *cries happy tears* So, I'm working on chapter 3, and I don't know... How long should this be? I have enough ideas to get a couple more chapters... But I know that I'm capable of more than that. *sigh* If you have any requests on something they could do, leave it in a review, please! I'd love to hear what you guys think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~! Here's chapter 3! I'm sorry that these are getting shorter... I'm running out of ideas T-T So if you want something to happen, write it in a review, and maybe I'll put it in :) Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

A few hours after Yuri and Ichiru made it back to the campsite, it was dark.

"Hey, let's have a bonfire!" Yuri says. Ichiru hugs her waist from behind.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." he says, resting his head on her shoulder. She puts her hands on top of his and kisses his head. Everyone stares at them, confused.

"Did something happen in the woods?" Yumi asks them.

"Not really." Yuri says.

"Hmm... I don't believe you." she says. "You two are going out now, aren't you?" Yuri nods her head shyly and Ichiru looks up.

"What do you say, guys? Let's have that bonfire!" Ichiru says. Most of the students were already asleep, but Yuri, Ichiru, Yumi, Takuma, Yuki, and Zero weren't. They set up the fire, and grab marshmallows to toast.

Yuri sits next to Ichiru and he wraps a blanket around their shoulders. They feel Yuri's sisters' eyes on them.

"What?" they ask at the same time.

"You two are cute together!" Yuki says, smiling at them. "Right, Zero?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure." Zero answers, poking the fire with a stick.

"Are you jealous that I got a girlfriend before you, big brother?" Ichiru asks Zero.

"No." Zero answers.

"But I thought that you loved-" Zero throws the stick at Ichiru before he could finish. But, instead of hitting Ichiru, it hit Yuri.

". . . Ow?" Yuri says, rubbing her head. She was so confused with what was going on.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." says Yuki, standing up.

"Same." says Zero, walking off with Yuki.

"We're going, too." Yumi says, dragging Takuma off to their cabin. Yuri and Ichiru clean up and put out the fire.

"Should we go to sleep?" he asks Yuri.

". . .Come with me." she replies, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, grabbing his hand. He laces his fingers with hers and walks next to her.

"Where are we going?" he asks, moving a branch out of their way.

"Well, we're here." she says, smiling at the small open patch of grass.

"What do you mean?" he asks, as Yuri lays down.

"I'm sleeping out here. I guess if you don't want to, you can go back..." she says, looking up at the stars. Ichiru lays down next to her.

"I would never leave you." he says. She rests her head on his chest and he holds her close.

"Look at how pretty the stars are!" Yuri says, looking up again. Ichiru looks up and smiles.

"They could never be as pretty as you." he tells her, rubbing his hand down her back. She smiles and snuggles into his chest.

"I can hear your heart beating." she says.

"Oh yeah? What does it sound like?" he asks.

"It's really soothing." she tells him, rubbing her hand on his chest, causing him to blush, "It makes me really sleepy."

"Then you should sleep. I'll hold you all night." Ichiru says as Yuri slips into slumber. His eyelids slowly shut, and he falls asleep as well, their breathing in sync.

"I knew if we left, they'd do something." Yumi whispers to Takuma. When Yuri and Ichiru left, they had secretly followed them. Now, they were hiding in the bushes.

"Yeah, I thought they would, too." Takuma says, smiling at her. "We should leave them now." they get up and leave, heading back to the cabin.

"Mmm..." Yuri slowly opens her eyes, and sees that she's laying on Ichiru's chest still. She blushes, and tries to sit up, but his arms are wrapped around her tightly. Ichiru moans a little in his sleep and his eyes open.

"Good morning, pretty face." Ichiru says, smilng at her. He sits up, not letting her go.

"Good morning." she says, kissing his cheek. He blushes slightly, and kisses her lips, pulling her onto his lap. She smiles and kisses him back.

"I would love waking up to your face every morning." Ichiru says when they split. She smiles at him.

"There you guys are." Zero says, walking over to them. "Idiot, why'd you come out here? The Headmaster's worried sick, and he won't shut up about you two." he says to Ichiru.

"S-sorry..." Ichiru says, standing up. "We should go back, Yuri."

"Yeah..." she says. Ichiru grabs her hand, and they all head back to camp.

"Found them." Zero says as they pass the Headmaster.

"Oh, where were you two!?" Kaien asks.

"We were sleeping under the stars." Yuri explains. "Sorry for making you worry, father." he sighs.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again.." he says and Yuri salutes him.

After the Headmaster got poison ivy, they went home.

"I see the school! I see the school!" Yuri shouts, excitedly. She shuts up and sits quietly after almost everyone gives her an annoyed look. Ichiru puts his arms around her shoulders and kisses her forehead.

"Don't worry about them." he whispers to her. She looks up at him and smiles.

"I won't." she says, putting her hands on his face. The bus hits a bump, and Yuri gets tossed up, causing Yuri and Ichiru hit heads.

"Owww..." they both whine. The bus stops, and everyone gets off.

"Hey, Yuri?" Ichiru asks, pulling her back by grabbing her wrist.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." he says, letting go over her wrist.

_'Hmm.. Odd...'_ Yuri thinks as she walks to her dorm room.

"What was that about?" Zero, who saw what just happened, asks his brother.

"I...Well, I... I wanted to ask her to the dance coming up, but I didn't know how to.." Ichiru explains, looking down.

"You're pathetic." Zero says, walking away.

**So... Review if you want me to continue :) I need them for motivation! The dance is coming up! Do you think Ichiru will get the nerve to ask Yuri?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, it's the dance chapter! Yaaay! I hope you enjoy~ I think this is my favorite chapter so far.. X3 Soo.. I got this awesome review with an amazing idea! But I already wrote this T-T BUT! I like that idea so much, I'll have to use it for something else ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the songs What Do You Want From Me and 1234.**

Two days after their arrival back to the school, everyone starts getting excited about the dance. It's in three days, and most people are preparing for it.

Yuri, on the other hand, is not.

Behind the closed door of her room, she tries to study. Studying is not something that comes easy to her. But they have to pass exams to go to the dance.

"Ugh, I give up!" she yells, throwing her pencil on the table. She picks up her mp3 player and turns it on shuffle. _What do you want from me_ by Forever the Sickest Kids starts playing, causing her to smile and forget about the stress she has. She stands up and dances around, singing the lyrics.

_"I don't wanna waste my time again, by getting wasted with so-called friends. Cause They don't know me, but they pretend to be part of my social scenery. Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic. Or am I jaded or am I afraid of it? Cause It's dragging me down, it's bumming me out, it's making my head spin round and round."_

Ichiru slowly opens her door, smiling. Yuri doesn't notice, and just keeps dancing, jumping, spinning, and singing.

_"Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling, we're on to something, I say "jump" and you start jumping. Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's that, now what do you want from me?"_

She's standing in front of her bed, and Ichiru decides that this is a good moment. He tackles her, causing them to be sprawled out on her bed. Yuri takes out her earbuds and smiles.

"Oh, hi honey. How long have you been here?" she asks, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Long enough to watch your concert." Ichiru answers, "You have an amazing voice."

"Aw, thanks." Yuri says, blushing slightly. "Ichiru, you're heavy."

"Oh, sorry." Ichiru says, sitting up. Yuri hugs his neck and kisses his cheek.

"It's okay." she whispers in his ear. He places his one hand on her lower back to pull her closer, and the other on her cheek. Slowly, he leans in, kissing her gently at first, but as minutes pass, it becomes more passionate.

They break apart, needing a breath of air.

"Please, never leave me." Yuri says, sitting in his lap.

"I won't. Ever." Ichiru says, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

* * *

"Okay, time's up. Turn in your exams." Yagari says, sitting at his desk. Ichiru brings his and Yuri's exams up, while Yuri lays her head on the table.

"I'm just gonna die. Goodbye world." Yuri says, closing her eyes.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Ichiru says, returning.

"Maybe not for you, but I didn't understand anything." she replies, sitting up.

"Maybe you should've studied." Ichiru offers.

"I tried. I can't. And now I'm going to fail, and I won't be able to go to the dance." Yuri complains, pouting.

"That's too bad. You should've tried harder." Ichiru says as Yuri stands up. They walk out of the room.

"Can't you give me some sympathy!?" Yuri asks, annoyed.

"Nope. It's your own fault." Ichiru teases.

"Hmph. Whatever."

"Oh, you know I'm teasing you. I really hope you somehow pass." Ichiru says as they sit in the courtyard for lunch. Yuri stuffs her mouth with food, casuing her cheek to bulge. "D-don't choke..." he tells her, smiling slightly at his girlfriend's weird-ness.

"I won't." she says through her food. Ichiru takes a bite of an apple and stares out into the distance. Yuri finishes her food quickly and rests her head on his lap. Ichiru looks down at her and smiles.

"Hello, beautiful." Ichiru says, stroking her cheek. Yuri makes a kissy face at him and he lowers his head, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Enough of the P.D.A." Yagari warns as he passes.

"Sorry..." they both say, blushing.

* * *

"We get our exams back today, right Zero?" Yuri asks, walking into class behind her boyfriend's brother.

"Yeah." he answers, taking his seat. Yuri sits down in her seat as her graded exam is placed in front of her. She stares at it in disbelief.

"I-I-I-I..." she stutters. Ichiru looks over at her, concerned. She looks over at him. "I passed!" Ichiru's eyes widen slightly and he gives her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" he says, kissing her cheek. She smiles, proud of herself.

"I did it. Barely, but I did it!" she rests her head on the table. "This awesome! I can go to the dance now!"

"Are you going with anyone?" Ichiru asks her.

"Mmm, yep!" she replies, grinning.

"I don't think I'll go.." he says, staring out the window.

"Aw.. Really? Poo." she says, pouting. "Well... You should."

* * *

And so... The night of the dance arrives.

Yumi, Yuki, and Yuri were getting ready in Yuri's room.

"What does your dress look like?" Yuki asks Yuri, the only one out of the three not ready. She pulls out a simple knee-length, strapless black dress and lays it on her bed.

"Why aren't you ready?" Yumi asks.

"I don't know if I want to go... Ichiru said he's not going..." Yuri says, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"But I thought you two were going together.." Yuki trails off, confused.

"I thought so, too..." she trails off. She stands up and puts on the dress. "But I guess he didn't want to." she shrugs and puts on her converse.

"Why aren't you going, Ichiru?" Zero asks, tightening his tie.

"Yuri's already got a date, and I don't want to see her have fun with someone else." Ichiru explains, staring at the floor with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Are you sure she's going with someone?"

"She said that she's going with someone."

"Did you ever think that she was talking about you?" Zero asks as he walks out. Ichiru stands up.

"... Was she?" he asks himself. He goes into his closet and pulls out a dress shirt and dress pants. He quickly get dressed and runs out.

Meanwhile, at the dance..

Yuri's sitting at a table, tracing the patterns on the tablecloth with her fingertip.

"Yuri, do you want to come dance with us?" Yuki asks, holding out her hand. Zero gives her a look that says "Don't do it."

"That's okay." Yuri says, politely declining the offer.

"Okay..." Yuki says, going out to the dance floor with Zero. Another songs starts, and Yuri hums along to it.

"May I have this dance?" a voice asks. Yuri turns around and sees Ichiru.

"I-I thought you weren't coming.." Yuri says, surprised.

"I couldn't leave my princess alone all night, could I?" he asks, smiling as he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his chest. They rock side to side slowly.

"Yuri?" Ichiru asks, startling her. She opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"Yes?"

"Was I the one you were going to the dance with?"

"Well, of course. Who else would I go with? You're the only one I see." Yuri says, smiling at him.

"O-okay.."Ichiru responds, sighing in relief. "I'm glad." he picks her up and kisses her, cramming his tongue into her mouth. Yuri blushes and kisses him back, putting her hands on his jaw, pulling him closer. He spins her around, and sets her down before the adults see. Ichiru looks left and right, and then takes off running.

"Wh-where are we going?" Yuri asks, holding his hand tight. He brings her out to a balcony.

"I wanted to be alone with you."he says, smiling shyly.

"But we can't hear the music out here.." Yuri says, looking back. Ichiru spins her around and hugs her.

"I'll sing for you." he says. They dance around in a slow circle as Ichiru sings 1234 by the Plain White T's. Yuri smiles as his voice cracks. He blushes, but continues. As he finishes singing, Yuri's eyelids feel heavy.

"I'm tired." she says, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll take you to your room." Ichiru says, picking her up. On the way, she falls asleep. Ichiru opens her door, with a bit of struggle. He lays her on her bed, and is about to leave when he looks back. He takes out the bobby pins in her hair, and takes off her make up. "You look so pretty without it." he whispers. She smiles in her sleep. _'Should I wake her up so she can get out of her dress...? Or should I..?'_ he blushes at the thought of undressing her.

He walks to her closet and pulls out a button up night gown. He grabs her dress and closes his eyes, pulling down. He easily slips her out of it, and he lays her on the night gown, covering her parts with it before he opens his eyes to button it. He buttons it quickly. Her hand wraps around his as he's about to leave. He looks down at her sleeping form and smiles.

Undoing his tie, he slips out of his pants, and shirt. He lays next to her, and he covers them both up with the comforter. He wraps his arm around her waist and she curls up to his side.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he closes his eyes, falling asleep as well.

**And thus chapter 4 ends! I hope you liked it! Please review if you want a chapter 5. And voice your opinions! I'd love to try to incorporate some of your ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! Yaaay! I'm happy I've made it this far! This fanfic may be coming to an end... *sad face* There are still things that need to happen, which may lead to more. So it could be longer. Please bear with me! X3 Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

The sun shines in through Yuri's window, and she slowly opens her eyes. She looks down at the floor to see her blanket had fallen off.

"Mmm." she moans, flopping over. She almost screams, seeing a half naked boy in her bed. She blushes, this being her first time she's ever seen a boy like this. Without realizing what she was doing, her hand travled to Ichiru's stomach. She traces the lines of his abs, in a trance. She had never known that he was this fit.

"What are you doing?" Ichiru asks her, in a sexy sleepy guy voice. She looks up, startled, her hand still on his stomach. He flashes a confused grin at her.

"Um, I, uh... N-nothing!" she stutters, utterly embarresed. He smirks, knowing she's lying. She blushes deeper and looks down. "Nice boxers." she mumbles.

"Thanks?" Ichiru says, confused yet again. She looks up and stares into his eyes.

"How did I change into this night gown?" she asks him. Now it's Ichiru's time to blush. He looks away and says

"You fell asleep, so I thought you'd be more comfortable in it..." Yuri smiles in response.

Yuri crawls on top of him and sits on his stomach. She places her hands on his chest.

"I can feel your heart beating." Yuri says, staring at his chest.

"Oh, yeah? What does it feel like?" Ichiru asks, placing his hands on top of hers to hold them there. She taps her fingers to the beating of his heart.

"It's pretty fast." Yuri says, bouncing lightly on his stomach. He smiles at her.

"It beats only for you." he says. Yuri smiles back at him and reaches down for a kiss. Ichiru flips them over and sits on top of her. His lips graze hers, and she tries to kiss him back, but he pulls away, teasing her. She pouts at him. This time, he nibbles on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She keeps her lips shut. He licks it. Still, she keeps them shut. "Hmm..." he goes down to her neck. He licks up her neck, and she tries to not moan. He bites on her collerbone, and she moans. He uses this as an oppurtunity. He kisses her, playing with her tongue.

"Hey, Yuri." Yumi says, walking in. "...What are you doing?"

Ichiru and Yuri's faces turn red and he gets off of her. Yuri picks up the blanket and wraps it around them.

"N-nothing." Yuri stutters.

"Yeah, that looked like nothing." Yumi says, sarcastically.

"What do you need, Yumi?" Yuri asks, sighing.

".. I forgot." she walks out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, Ichiru? Let's go on a date!" Yuri says after school the next day.

"Oh, sure. What do you want to do?" he asks, putting his school stuff away.

"Doesn't matter to me." she says, running out the door. He stands up, putting his backpack over his shoulder. He walks out the door and walks to the Headmaster's.

"Headmaster Cross?" Ichiru asks, stepping inside his office.

"Yes, what is it, Ichiru?" he asks, looking up from paper work.

"Um.. Well, this is kind of embarrassing. Yuri wants to go on a date with me, but I've never been on a date before. She says she doesn't care where we go, but I'm not sure where to go..." Ichiru explains, blushing. Kaien smiles, setting down his pencil.

"Anywhere, as long as you're together, will be fine with Yuri." Kaien says.

"But-" Ichiru starts.

"Now, I have to finish this paper work. We have a new student coming." he interupts. Ichiru nods and walks out of the room. _'Well, that didn't help.'_

He walks to his room and tosses his stuff to the side. _'What do girls even like?'_ Ichiru flops onto his bed and stares at the ceiling, sighing.

* * *

"We have a new student today." Yagari says, as a boy walks into the room. Yagari walks out of the room to talk to the Headmaster.

"Hello, my name is Dai Kawashima. It's nice to meet you." he says, smiling at the class. He looks around, and his eyes land on Yuri. "Yuri? Yuri Kuran, is that you?" he asks. Yuri looks up, startled. Even though her last name is Cross now, it used to be Kuran.

"Y-yes..." she answers. _'Who is this guy?'_ Yuri and Ichiru think at the same time. He runs up to her and hugs her. "Um, can I help you?" she asks, feeling awkward.

"I've been looking for you! I've missed you so much. We should never have broken up!" he exclaims, kissing her. Yuri's eyes widen and she pushes him away.

"Who are-? Oh! I remember you! What are you doing here?" she asks. Ichiru looks at Dai. He has to restrain himself. All he wants to do is punch him in the face. No one kisses his girl except him.

"My dad transferred. This is the closest school to our new house, so he sent me here." Dai explains, wrapping an arm around Yuri's shoulder.

"That's cool. It's nice to see you again." Yuri says, smiling. Ichiru coughs, and Yuri turns and looks at him, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Ichiru says. Yuri puts her hand on his forehead.

"You feel fine." Yuri says. Ichiru motions towards Dai. "Oooooh..." Yuri pinches Dai's hand.

"Ow ow ow!" he almost yells, taking his arm off of her. "What was that for?"

"You're flirting with me, aren't you?" Yuri asks, pouting.

"Well, yeah. You're so cute~ Let's get back together!" Dai announces.

"I've already got a boyfriend." Yuri says, waving his offer away.

"But-" Dai tries.

"No but's. I don't like you like that anymore. You're a flirt. You left me for another girl. You gave me lots of heartbreak. You made me scared to fall in love again. I don't want that again. My boyfriend's amazing now." Yuri intterupts, hugging Ichiru's arm. Dai frowns.

"I've changed, Yuri. Leaving you was the dumbest thing I've ever done." he says.

"Leave her alone." Ichiru says. "You don't deserve her."

"We can still be friends." Yuri says.

* * *

Yuri pulls her hair into a ponytail and picks out the cutest outfit she could. Today's her first date with Ichiru.

Someone knocks on the door, and she opens it.

"Oh, hi Dai." she says, walking away.

"Hey. You look adorable." he says, hugging her from behind.

"Let go of me!" Yuri says, trying to get away.

"But I want to hug you." he says, kissing her cheek. She glares at him and elbows his stomach. "Still feisty."

"Tch, get out. I have plans today." she says, trying to push him out.

"Change of plans! You're spending the day with me!" he says, kissing her.

Ichiru stands in the open doorway. He drops the flowers in his hands, and stares at them, sadly.

Yuri smacks Dai's cheek, leaving a pink handprint on it.

"Leave me alone!" Yuri shouts. "I never want to see you again!"

Ichiru walks over to her and holds her back before she could hurt him. She starts crying.

"I don't want you to ruin this relationship..." Yuri whispers, glaring at the ground. Dai finally gets the hint, and leaves.

"Hey, don't cry." Ichiru says, in a soothing voice. Yuri looks up at him, and he wipes her tears. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

Yuri and Ichiru sit down for a picnic in the park.

"Thank you for the food." Yuri says, smiling.

"You're welcome." Ichiru says, taking a bite of his sandwich. Yuri eats her food, finishing quickly. She stares up at the clouds.

"Look! It's bunny!" she says, pointing up at one of the clouds.

"Oh, yeah. It does look like a bunny." Ichiru says, smiling at her. "See that one? It looks like a dragon."

"Oooooh, sweet!" Yuri exclaims. "Eeek!" she squeals as the sprinklers turn on. The sprinklers spray them in the face. They stand and Yuri runs around in it. Ichiru sighs. Yuri grabs his hands and drags him out to play with her. They dance around in the water, skipping and jumping like lunatics. They run up a hill, hand-in-hand, and lay down to dry off. The sun beats down on their faces.

"I love you." Ichiru says, brushing a hair out of her face. She smiles at him.

"I love you more." she responds, closing her eyes.

"This was a great first date." Ichiru says, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I think so, too." Yuri says, petting his arm. He laughs and cuddles her.

* * *

Later that night, they sneak out.

"C'mon." Ichiru says, grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" Yuri asks, stumbling along, half-asleep. They get into Ichiru's truck and drive to a field. "What are we doing?"

"Well, you like sleeping under the stars, right?" Ichiru asks as he helps her out. They walk to the back of the truck, which had been filled with blankets and pillows. Yuri gasps, and Ichiru smiles. He helps her up into the back and lays her on top of him. She looks up at the stars, and smiles.

"Thank you." she whispers, closing her eyes.

"Look!" Ichiru says, pointing at the sky, startling Yuri. "A shooting star. Make a wish." They both close their eyes a make the same wish _'I wish...that we'll stay together forever.' _Ichiru wraps his arms around Yuri, and they both fall asleep to the noises of the outdoors.

**Okay, stupid Dai. Making things weird -.- Meh. Anyways, hope you liked :3 Please review for questions, comments, or ideas! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload! D: I had, like, zero inspiration, but yesterday I thought of this. So, you get to learn more about Dai! :D I don't like him -.- He's a terrible OC XD So, sorry for it taking so long! Enjoy~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight **

_'Just who exactly _is _Dai? I mean, sure, we've gone out before, but he never talked about himself... Why is he here? Why does he still want me? I'm nothing special..' _Yuri thinks as she walks out of class. Dai had stared at her the entire day.

Ichiru had not been with her because he got sick from staying outside, where it was cold, all night. She was on her way to his dorm to give him his homework. There was no way she'd be able to teach him the stuff though. He was on his own for that. Yuri's not exactly the brightest person in the world, and learning the stuff for herself was a struggle on its own.

She walks down the path, looking at the flower bushes, thinking of how pretty they were. She stops and shuffles over to them. _'Father won't mind if I take some...'_ Yuri mentally assures herself and she pulls some flowers off. They were for Ichiru.

A hand grabs her wrist and pulls her in. Surrounded by confusion, she couldn't bring herself to scream. A damp cloth is pressed against her mouth and nose, causing her to breath in the sweet scent. She coughs a little before she passes out.

A man pulls out his phone.

"I got her." he says into it.

"Good, good. Bring her here." the guy on the other end says, hanging up. Yuri is tossed into the back of a truck. Ichiru's homework scatters across the garden.

* * *

Yuri opens her eyes, confused. She looks up into the eyes of a boy that looks near her age, but she wasn't sure exactly how old she was.

"Wh-who are you?" she asks him, "Who am I?"

"Well, your name is Yuri Kuran. I'm your boyfriend, Dai Kawashima." Dai says, mentally smirking. His plan to get her back is put into action.

"Oh... I can't remember anything..." she says, holding her head in her hands. "I'm sorry I forgot about you.. I can't remember anyone.. My memories, they're blank."

"Shh, it's okay. You fell and hit your head. You must've gotten amnesia from it. Don't worry, I'll help you remember everything." he says, placing his lips on hers. She sits there, shocked for a moment, but slowly starts kissing him back, as if it was normal.

"Ahem, master, did everything work out?" the man who kidnapped Yuri, asks. Yuri and Dai break apart.

"Yes. You're dismissed." Dai orders, waving his hand lazily in the air.

Things that Yuri didn't know about Dai, even before the amnesia, include the fact that his father is very rich and is CEO of a large company. He's a spoiled rich kid who gets everything he wants. Being this way, when Yuri and him split, he wanted her back. She had moved, and they had not talked since. He wanted to find her, and searched for her constantly. When he located her, he transferred to her school and made sure he was in her class. This whole plan had been set up by him so that he could get Ichiru out of the way and continue his happy life with his beloved.

"Um..Dai? C-can you help me remember things?" Yuri asks, looking up at him shyly. He grins at her and takes her by the hands.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Zero walks into Ichiru's room.

"Hey Ichiru, I found your papers all over the garden.. I think I got them all." Zero tells his sick brother. Ichiru lifts his head up and looks at him sleepily.

"Where's Yuri?" Ichiru asks, concern coating his voice.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her since class ended." Zero says, placing the papers on his table.

"Can you find her for me?" Ichiru requests before his eyes shut again. Zero sighs, and walks back out the door.

_'That girl causes him so much trouble.'_ Zero thinks, annoyed, as he searches for her, calling out her name a few times.

* * *

The next morning, Yuri woke up in Dai's bed. She was a little confused until she thought about the events that took place last night. He had a "special treat" for her to regain her memories. Although it didn't work, she learned some things about her.

One thing was that they had been dating for the past seven years, and do that kind of stuff all the time. Another thing she learned was that she was engaged to Dai, and the wedding was coming up.

Dai smirks at the fact that Ichiru can't do anything about this. Yuri won't remember him, and he'll have her all to himself.

"When is the wedding?" Yuri asks as they're eating breakfast.

"It's planned for this weekend. That works for you still, right?" Dai says, downing his orange juice. Yuri smiles and takes a sip of hers.

"Sure, that still works." Dai rubs his hand on her cheek and she holds it there.

"I love you." he says, sliding closer to her.

"I love you, too." Yuri responds, doing the same.

* * *

Back at Cross Academy, everyone was searching for Yuri. Ichiru had gotten better over night, and had ran all over the place, like a madman, searching for her.

He slows to a stop, taking in a huge gulp of air. He places his hands on his kness and looks at the ground.

"Hmm?" he looks over at a flower bush and sees a shoe. He picks it up and studies it. On the heal, Y+I was carved into it. _'This is Yuri's!'_ Ichiru gasps, and runs to the Headmasters office.

* * *

"Master, would you like me to hand out these invitations to Yuri's friends?" Dai's butler asks him, holding up the wedding invitations. Dai waves his hand.

"Yes, yes. They might as well come. She won't remember them, though." Dai answers as he leaves.

* * *

As told, the butler of the Kawashima's delivered the invitations. No one knew what it was really for, because it said that it was a barbeque to welcome Dai. Most people declined, but Ichiru decided to go to see if he knew anything about Yuri.

Ichiru had not been invited though... He picked up one of the invitations on the ground. _'Hopefully he'll allow me to be there..'_ Ichiru thinks, going to his dorm to rest after an uneventful search for Yuri.

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Yuri had huge butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh, Dai! I'm nervous!" Yuri wails, pacing back and forth. He stares at her with an amused expression.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, sweetie." he tells her, walking over to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close. "I love you, babe."

"I.. I love you, too." Yuri says, feeling a strange twinge in her heart. She's starting to feel like something isn't right. Dai Eskimo kisses her and walks towards the door.

"You should start getting ready. The ceremony will start in a little bit.. People are already ariving." he warns her, exiting the room. A maid walks in and helps Yuri get ready. It was awkward, with little conversation.

Running around, Ichiru looks for the place at which the "barbeque" was at. Getting lost many times, he cursed Dai for having a huge estate. _'How is this even his house!?'_ he thinks as he opens a door. Nothing. Same as the last door. He continues searching.

* * *

_Here Comes the Bride_ starts playing as Yuri walks down the aisle. Without her father there-without knowing her father- she walks alone.

Ichiru gets closer, and looks around curiously as he hears odd music playing.

Yuri steps up next to Dai and he grabs her hands.

"Are you ready?" he mumbles as the Priest starts talking. She nods and takes a deep breath. Feeling the strange twinge in her heart again, she closes her eyes.

Ichiru wanders up to a door. This is the room he hears music coming from.

"Excuse me, do you have an invitation?" a man asks someone, causing Ichiru to hide in a bush.

"O-oh.. I was invited by mouth. I didn't know we needed an invitation.." the elderly lady says in her shaky voice. The music stops and Ichiru's head whips to the door.

"Do you take Yuri Kuran to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asks Dai.

"I do." he says, smiling at Yuri.

"And do you, Yuri, take Dai to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asks. It sounds as though he's getting bored.

"I do." she answers.

"Are there any objections?" he asks everyone. No one said anything. "Okay, you may now-"

Ichiru bursts into the room.

"I OBJECT!" he shouts running up to Yuri. Dai's best men step infront of them to block Ichiru.

"...I-Ichi-?" Yuri asks, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she falls. Ichiru pushes the men out of his way and lifts her off the ground.

"Y-Yuri? Wh-what are you doing!?" he asks, tears forming in his eyes. "I was so scared!" she opens her eyes as tears fall on her face.

"Ichiru?" Yuri asks, gaining her old memories back.

"I thought I lost you forever!" he cries, hugging her tightly. Dai glares at him.

_'How could she remember him just by looking at him!?'_ Dai thinks, furious.

Yuri starts crying, hugging his neck. Ichiru starts walking out of the room, and Dai calls after them.

"I won't give up!" he shouts. Yuri flips him off, pissed off about what he's done to her, and how he hurt Ichiru.

**And chapter 6 is done! I think I'm going to add more, but I'm not sure. I'll try, because I feel like this story needs more. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! I'm sorry it's taken me forever to write this! But I, like, have no motivation. Only one person is reviewing. So, I'd like to have a special thanks to Dangerousluv for reviewing! You are the whole reason I'm continuing! Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. **

_'Ichiru's been very clingy lately..'_ Yuri thinks as she looks over at her boyfriend. They're in class, and he's got his arms wrapped around her waist. _'Although, I can see why...'_

Yuri shudders at the memories from her time spent at Dai's house. He had gotten her to do horrible, unimaginable things, that she'd only do with Ichiru. When that time came. She groans, smacking her head onto the table.

"Are you okay?" Ichiru asks her in a quiet voice, trying not to disrupt the class.

"Y-yeah..." Yuri mumbles. _'How can I tell him I lost my virginity to Dai?'_ Yuri thinks, growling slightly. Luckily for her and Ichiru, Dai had transferred out of their class, and he hasn't bugged them since the day that almost ended their lives. Figuratively, of course.

"Well, okay." Ichiru says, grabbing Yuri's shoulders. He pulls her up and she uses him to lay on.

"Ichiru, let's skip class after lunch." Yuri says as Ichiru starts playing with her hair.

"Well, I don't like the idea of skipping.." Ichiru mumbles. Yuri looks up at him and pouts.

"Please? I want to spend some alone time with you." Yuri tells him, grabbing his face. Heck, they aren't paying attention to the class anyway.

"Um.. I-I guess we could d-do that." Ichiru replies with a nervous smile. Yuri smiles at him and pulls his face down so that she can kiss his cheek.

* * *

"Take me to a cafe." Yuri demands, putting on regular clothes. A loose tee, jean shorts, and converse. Much better than the school uniform. Ichiru also changed, wearing black skinny jeans and a blue and black plaid shirt over a black tank top. Yuri had picked it out for him.

"Boy, you sure are bossy for someone who's being treated to something." Ichiru teases, putting her in a headlock. Yuri squirms around, trying to figure out a way to make him let go. He lifts her up and Eskimo kisses her. "You're adorable." he tells her.

"I know." she responds, smiling sweetly. "Now let's go to the cafe so that you can buy me a sundae."

"Oh, Yuri." Ichiru sighs, setting her down.

"Oh, Ichiru." she mocks, taking hold of his hand. He tightens his grip around hers and they walk out the door.

The bright blue sky didn't have any clouds, and the sun was shining on the lovers faces warmly. The birds chirpped sweet songs and little kids ran by, giggling as they did so. A perfect day.

Yuri and Ichiru stepped into the cafe. The little bell above the door jingled to announce their presence. Yuri leads Ichiru over to the counter to sit on the bar stools.

"Hi!" Yuri says to the worker. He turns around and Yuri's jaw drops. It was Dai.

"Hello there~" he says winking at her. She stands up and Ichiru holds her tightly.

"We can skip the cafe.." Yuri says heading for the door.

"Oh, my sweet! Don't leave!" Dai calls after her. She turns around, and he has a perverse look on his face as he licks his lips. Yuri resists the urge to scream, and calmly walks out.

"Why the hell is he here!?" she yells into the sky. Ichiru shrugs.

"I'm not sure, but try to forget about him.." Ichiru says, feeling slightly jealous for no reason.

"I'll try." Yuri says, shaking her head side-to-side in an effort to rid her brain of all memories of him. Ichiru looks around.

"Stay here." he tells her, wandering off.

"Hmm?" Yuri was confused. Where was he going? Why would he leave her alone!?

"Hey, there, missy." Yuri looks down to see a homeless man. "Is he yer mate?"

"U-um, yes." Yuri answers, smiling nervously.

"I see." he says, walking off.

_'Well... That was interesting...'_ Yuri thinks as Ichiru returns.

"I bought you an ice cream cone." he says, holding it out. Yuri's face brightens as she accepts it.

"Thanks babe!" she says, licking it. He smiles at her, rocking on his feet. Yuri stares at the ice cream. "Hmm.."

_'Oh, God. That's a thinking face..'_ Ichiru thinks, standing still. A grin spreads across her face.

"Since you bought this for me, I should share. Sharing is caring." Yuri states matter-o-factly.

"Oh, you don't have to." Ichiru declines. Yuri takes a step closer.

"But I want to." she pouts, holding it out.

"W-well.. Fine." Ichiru says, leaning down to take a bite. Yuri pushes it against his nose and he stands up straight in shock.

"I made a snowman!" she announces proudly. Ichiru pulls it off his nose.

"Cold.. So cold." he says, pinching the bridge of his nose. Some melted ice cream trickles out of his nose, causing Yuri to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Here." she says, handing him a napkin. He blows his nose, getting all of the ice cream out.

"Wow. You're... something. That's for sure." Ichiru says, shaking his head slightly. Yuri looks up at him, amused.

"I sure am." she says, poking him in the chest.

The sky had been getting dark, and the wind had picked up. A drop of rain falls on Yuri's nose, and she wipes it off.

"We should probably go back." she says, grabbing his hand. Thunder booms in the distance, causing Yuri to jump.

"Is something wrong?" Ichiru, who was unaffected by the thunder, asks.

"N-n-no.." Yuri stutters, quickening her pace.

"Hmm..Okay.." Ichiru sighs. He knows something's wrong.

When they get to the entrance of the school, the classes were changing. They use this opportunity to sneak into Ichiru's dorm. The storm had gotten worse, and they were soaked.

"Ichiru, girls aren't allowed in the boys' dorms." a voice says from behind. Ignoring it, Yuri and Ichiru continue to his room. "Seriously, she needs to leave." Kageyama says. Yuri sticks her tongue out at him, walking into Ichiru's room. Thunder booms again, and Yuri screams and hides under his covers. Ichiru shuts the door, and tries to turn on the lights.

"Shoot. The power's out." he sighs.

"I-Ichiru..? I'm scared." Yuri calls out to him from under the covers. _'So that's it. She's afraid of thunderstorms.'_ Ichiru thinks, relieved to know what's wrong.

"I'll protect you." he tells her walking over to the bed. It had gotten incredibly dark, with no light coming in. Ichiru trips on a shoe and falls onto his bed.

"Owww..." Yuri groans. Ichiru had landed on top of her, causing them both some pain.

"I'm sorry.." Ichiru says, sitting up. Yuri stays still. "Are you okay?"

"I thought you were going to protect me." Yuri pouts, popping out of the blanket. She holds out her arms and Ichiru smiles a little.

"Of course." he say, hugging her. "I'll always protect you." he strokes her hair and she closes her eyes. He sits up against the wall, laying Yuri's head on his lap. He covers her up and stares down at her sleeping face.

"Ichiru, why's it so dark in here?" Zero asks, walking into their shared dorm.

"Power's out." he explains quietly.

"Is your troublemaker here?" Zero asks.

"Who's my troublemaker?" Ichiru asks, confused.

"Your little girlfriend." Zero explains, changing out of his uniform.

"She's not a troublemaker..." Ichiru says, trying to defend her. "But she is here."

"Where is she?" Zero asks, not seeing her. Ichiru points down at his lap, and Zero looks at him disgusted. Ichiru looks at him confused. Zero just shakes his head and walks back out the door, having some vampire hunter buisness to attend to.

* * *

Yuri wakes up and kisses Ichiru's cheek.

"Good morning, pretty face." Ichiru says, waking up.

"Good morning." Yuri says, flopping onto the floor. She stands up and walks over to Zero's bed. "Good morning brother." she says, jumping on top of him.

Zero opens his eyes in shock.

"Y-Yuki?" he asks, rubbing his eyes. Yuri pouts.

"Nope!" she says brightly.

"Yuri, get off of me, now." he orders.

"Sure thing, Mr. Grumpy Gills." Yuri stands up and jumps from Zero's bed onto Ichiru's. Just as Zero was about to yell at Yuri, someone knocked on the door.

"Zero!" Yuki calls from outside the door. "Hurry up, we have to go!" Zero gets out of bed, and gets ready quickly.

"Coming." he tells her, opening up the door.

"Oh, hi Yuri!" Yuki chirps, smiling at her sister.

"Hi Yuki!" Yuri says, waving. Zero shuts the door, and leaves with Yuki to go on a date.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Ichiru asks, sitting up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have to go to tutoring." Yuri says, sadly. "So I can't hang out today."

"Well, good luck with your studies." Ichiru says, trying not to show how upset he was. Yuri waves at him and walks out the door.

Ichiru sighs, unsure of what to do. _'What did I do before I had Yuri? I..I can't remember..'_ he stands up and decides to go out and look for a present for her.

* * *

Ichiru walks down the street, peering into windows of some stores.

"Hmm.." he stops in front of a jewelery store. They were having a blow out sale, because they were going out of buisness. Ichiru decides to walk in and look around.

"Hello, welcome. Is there anything you need help finding?" a bored looking worker asks, perking up.

"Umm.." Ichiru thinks for a moment, "Are there any engagement rings that a high schooler could afford?" he asks.

She thinks for a moment, tapping a long fingernail on her chin. "I think we might have something." she says, winking at him. "Follow me." she leads him over to the other side of the store. "This is the cheapest, good quality, stuff we have." she tells him, "And there is a discount for students." she adds.

Ichiru looks over the rings, and his eyes land on a simple one, with a silver band and a single, little diamond.

"How much is that one?" he asks pointing at it.

"Well... with the discount added to the equation.." she pauses to do the math, "$150."

Ichiru feels his heart drop. That's more than the allowance Yagari gives him. Much more. He sighs.

"I don't have that kind of money." he tells her.

"You can pay for it in payments." she tells him, hoping to sell another ring.

"I have $20 on me right now..." he says.

"Okay, that can be your down-payment. And you'll get a bill every two weeks for $20." she tells him.

"Well, that sounds good." Ichiru says. He gets $30 a week, so it shouldn't be too hard to pay it off. He does some paperwork, and walks out of the store with the ring in a little box.

**Okay. So... Maybe one more chapter. I'm sorry to keep doing this to you guys (/.\) But I feel like it needs more to it. There might be a time skip so things can continue. It's probably getting boring now.. Sorry ^^; Oh, and I don't want to do this, but I'm going to advertise my other stories. So, I have a songfic with Ichiru for Terrible Things, and the girl is supposed to be Yuri, just saying c; And then I have another YuriXIchiru one called Forbidden Love. I got inspiration for it from reading Romeo and Juliet in school. So, if you want, I would like if you'd read it. And please review! I love getting good reviews! XD They make my day! Thank you for reading this far in my story. I hope I don't disappoint! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Don't hate me! Well, here's chapter 8~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

~Two years later~

"I can't believe we've graduated." Yuri says to Ichiru after their graduation ceremony.

"I know. We did it!" he says, draping his arm on her shoulder. She smiles up at him and wraps her arms around his waist. The headmaster snaps a picture of them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yuri asks him.

"This'll be a good memory." is all he says, walking away. Yuri and Ichiru shrug.

"Yuri..? Are we.. are we going to have to separate now?" Ichiru asks, putting a hand in his pocket. He feels around for the little box with the ring he bought two years ago. "B-because I.. I really don't want to.." he says, trying to get the nerve to propose. He takes out the box.

"Mhm, yeah. Okay." Yuri says, walking away, following a guy carrying a tray of cupcakes. "Mmm, cupcakes."

Ichiru sighs and stuffs the box back in his pocket, deciding to wait.

"C'mon, Yuri." he says, dragging her away. Yuri had taken a cupcake and stuffed it all in her mouth. "Don't choke." Ichiru tells her. She nods, finishing the cupcake.

"That was good." she says with a content smile. Ichiru sighs again.

"Do you want to have a movie night tonight?" he asks, hugging her from behind.

"Oh, sure. What do you want to watch?" she asks, placing her hands on top of his.

"Let's watch... a romance movie." he announces, nipping at her neck.

"Wow... Really? I think a comedy would be better." Yuri says, turning to face him. "But whatever you want, I guess."

"Are we having a sleepover?" Ichiru asks, removing his arms from her waist.

"Of course! Bring lots of pillows and blankets over to the Headmaster's place. We can stay in the living room." Yuri answers, running away.

Ichiru walks to his room, thinking about how he'll propose.

"I don't have any ideas." he says, smacking his head against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Zero asks, walking in as well.

"I'm fine." Ichiru answers as he starts packing.

"Are you going somewhere? Zero asks, sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm staying the night at Yuri's." Ichiru answers, stuffing the last thing in his huge bag.

"Oh. Then take this." Zero says, handing him a tiny package. Ichiru blushes.

"Wh-why do you have these?" he asks, putting it in his pocket. Zero shrugs.

"Yuki's coming over tonight.." he answers.

"...Gotta go. Bye." Ichiru says, feeling very uncomfortable. He shuffles out the door, lugging his bag.

As he walks up to the door to knock, it flies open, almost hitting him.

"Oh, sorry Ichiru." Yuki says, scurrying past him.

"N-no problem." he calls after her, slightly shaken. He lets himself in and dumps the contents of his bag on the floor of the living room.

"Hey babe. Popcorn or ice cream?" Yuri asks, hugging him from behind. Ichiru thinks for a moment.

"How about both?" he asks, turning around to lift her in the air.

"I like the way you think." Yuri giggles, cupping her hands on his cheeks. Ichiru kisses her nose and sets her down, allowing her to go into the kitchen.

As she leaves, Ichiru starts setting up the blankets, piling them high on the floor. He sets the pillows up as a protective barrier and lays one more blanket down.

"Perfect!" Yuri exclaims, walking in with a tray topped with a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, popcorn, and a cup of lemonade. She sets it down at the foot of the "bed", and turns on the t.v. "Are you _sure_ you want to watch a romance movie?" she asks, looking at the stack of movies.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ichiru answers, taking a handful of popcorn. Yuri pops a DVD into the player and she sits on Ichiru's lap, taking the ice cream with her.

* * *

"Hey, Yuri?" Ichiru asks halfway through the movie. She turns her head to look at him.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"I have a question for you." he states, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh, sure. Ask me anything." she says cheerfully, turning her whole body to face him. He pulls it out of his pocket. But... It wasn't the ring. "Are you trying to suggest something?" Yuri asks, trying not to laugh. Ichiru looks down and sees that he pulled out the condom that Zero gave him instead. Blushing, he stuffs it back into his pocket.

"N-no.." he trails off, embarrassed. She kisses his cheek and goes back to cuddling with him, turning her attention back to the movie. _'Okay.. Moment ruined..'_

* * *

The next day, Ichiru brought Yuri to a restaurant .

"Wow, it looks really fancy." Yuri says, smiling. Ichiru nods, smiling at her.

_'I will do it tonight. I will propose.'_ he reassures himself as their waiter leads them over to their table. They sit down and look at the menu.

"..Hmm.. There are lots of fancy, expensive foods.. I can't even pronounce them all.." Yuri thinks out loud.

"I can order for you if you want." Ichiru tells her, looking over his menu.

"..Mmm.. I'll have the chicken strips and fries kids' meal, please." she says, folding the menu. "With a lemonade."

"Okay, are you sure that's what you want?" Ichiru asks, making sure.

"I'm sure." she answers as the waiter walks back over.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asks, taking out his pad of paper.

"Actually, we're ready to order." Ichiru says. The waiter nods. "Um, she would like a chicken strips kids' meal, with fries and a lemonade, and I would like the baked ziti with a water to drink." Ichiru orders, handing him the menus.

"I'll get these in right away."

"Thank you~" they both respond as he walks off.

* * *

"I'll be right back." Yuri says, heading off to the bathroom as the food arrives.

"Okay." he looks at her food. "... I wish she'd chosen something less greasy for this." he mumbles as he slips the ring onto a fry, placing it back.

"I'm back." she sing-songs, sitting back down. A commotion on the other side of the restaurant draws their attention.

A girl is nodding her head, tears streaming down her face, as she pulls a ring out of her food. The man and woman kiss and the tables around them cheer.

"Ew, that's a terrible way to propose to someone." Yuri says. Ichiru's eyes widen slightly as she says this.

"R-really?" he asks, watching her eat her fries, hoping she doesn't grab the one with the ring.

"Yeah, I think it's cheesy. I don't know why anyone would want to be proposed to like that." she explains, taking a sip of her lemonade. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I have a fry?" Ichiru asks. Yuri nods and he takes the basket, carefully grabbing the one with the ring on it so she doesn't see.

_'...Another failure...'_ Ichiru thinks, slowly chewing the fry.

* * *

"Headmaster!" Ichiru shouts, bursting into his office.

"What is it now, Ichiru?" he asks, in his normal, chipper voice. Ichiru takes a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm trying to propose to Yuri, but every time I try, it fails..." Ichiru explains, looking into his lap.

"Are you trying to be creative?" Kaien asks, resting his head in his hands.

"Of course!" Ichiru responds, looking up quickly.

"That's where you're going wrong." he states matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Ichiru stares at him, unsure of what he's talking about.

"With Yuri, you have to be pretty straightforward. She gets distracted easily, I'm sure you already knew that. So, you must be quick. Don't beat around the bush. I can give you an idea on how to do it that just might work."

"Oh, please tell me!" Ichiru begs. Then the headmaster gave him a great idea.

* * *

"Let's go on a picnic!" Ichiru says excitedly, barging into Yuri's room.

"Wow. Another date? Sweet!" Yuri says, eyeing the picnic basket. _'This is suspicious...'_ she thinks. "Where are we having it?"

"You'll see." he says, smiling, leading her out of her room.

"Why this place?" Yuri asks as Ichiru sets the picnic up at the front of the school.

"Well.. This is the first place we met, and the first place I fell in love with you." Ichiru explains, grabbing her shoulders. "And I have something to say that I've been wanting to for a long time now. Yuri, I love you so much... I can't imagine my life without you. We've only known each other for two years, and they've been the best two years of my life. I want to know.. " he let's go of her shoulders, takes out the ring, and gets down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Yuri stares at him for a moment, with a blank expression, scaring Ichiru. Then, her eyes well up with tears, and she drops down to hug him.

"Of course I will, dummy." she says through happy tears. He kisses her forehead as he puts the ring on her finger. She looks at the ring, smiling.

"Oh, I just love you so much!" Ichiru says, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"But I love you more!" she says, squishing his cheeks together. He pecks her lips, and they lay there, cuddling, and looking up at the clouds.

**And thus chapter 8 ends. I may write an epilogue to show what their life is like after they're married. It'll be short, so I'll probably do it. But if not, this is probably the end. I love everyone who reviewed and stuck with this story even though I had no motivation. I tried my best!**


	9. Epilogue

**I still don't own Vampire Knight..**

After the wedding, Yuri and Ichiru had moved into their own apartment.

Three years later, after two failed attempts, they had their first child.

Their first born, now five, is their only son. His name is Katsu Kiryu. He has brown hair like his mother, and purple eyes like his father. He's very protective of his little sisters.

Their second and third born, now three, are twin girls. The oldest of the two is named Aiko Kiryu, and the youngest of the two is named Emiko Kiryu. Aiko, like her mother, has brown hair. Her eyes are red. Emiko, like her father, has silver hair, and like her mother, has brown eyes.

They're your typical storybook perfect family.

Yuri and Ichiru feels very blessed to have the three amazing kids that they do.

Even after eight years of knowing each other, and being married for six years, they still fall in love with each other all over again every night.

**Okay, the story is done forever. No more leaving you guys hanging. Love you all, and thanks foe bearing with me!**


End file.
